The Master Returns
by Wildcat08
Summary: This is set during KOTOR 1, 4 years before Revan comes to Korriban. This is a story about how many Sith are trapped by their own guilt until someone sets them free.
1. Prologue

**OK, folks I'm back after a long, long, leave. Computer's been down for almost 3 months. And let's not even start on my inbox at yahoo... Ugh. Anyway, I have been busy writing while my stuff has been broke, so many of my stories will be updated soon! **

**As usual, the Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas, and I'm merely playing with them for a little while! The characters Makurth and Alaster are mine though.**

"So, you're telling me to head to a backwater, mud-hole of a planet to retrieve some lowlife to teach the Combat Arts to your students?" Alaster snarled at the Sith Master leaning nonchalantly against a vertical stone pillar.

"That 'lowlife' used to be the Sith Academy's best Combat Master until he left."

Alaster snorted in disgust. "Well, if he was so talented, why did he leave?"

The Sith Master's red eyes narrowed. "That's between him and I." Uthar pushed himself upright, and as he turned to leave, added a small hint of warning. "And I advise you not to go poking your nose into his business, or you'll live to regret it. If you live at all."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Alaster bowed and muttered. "As you wish, Master Wynn."


	2. Makurth

**OK, this is where things start taking off. (Pun intended) Enjoy!**

**Again, Star Wars universe doesn't belong to me... Sadly...**

Alaster stretched and yawned in the crumbling pilot's chair, his heavy flight boots propped on the faintly beeping console. His roving eye wandered over to the chrono next to the co-pilot's seat. Only a few more minutes left before he could get out of this tin-can.

Gloved fingers tapped on a battered keyboard, punching in the coordinates for Helion V. Alaster read fragments of the information scrolling across the HUD.

"Hmmm. Doesn't seem too bad." Alaster whispered to himself.

He looked up at the large green and blue ball growing larger and larger in his view. A loud beep caught Alaster's attention, allowing him to glare at the small electronic device that had emitted it. It was the tracking device Uthar had given him, assuring that the man he was looking for held the nodule that paired with Alaster's. The screen flashed when the craft shifted to enter the atmosphere. Alaster quickly shifted the control from auto to manual and followed the tracker's on-screen directions.

As the ship skimmed slowly over the green treetops, Alaster was finally able to spot the small hut nestled between two mighty trees. To the typical unwary traveler, the house was all but invisible.

This led Alaster to think.

Was the man _really_ hiding?

Alaster carefully put his ship down in the small clearing next to the hut, a thousand questions burning in his mind.

The young man lowed the rear hatch and grabbed the sealed letter Uthar wanted him to give to the former teacher. He stepped out into the blinding glare of the midday sun, humidity soaking his clothes to his back.

Alaster didn't bother to knock as he strode inside the dim enclosure, allowing his eyes to adjust on their own. Alaster's questing gaze found noone inside the single room structure. He did find, however, numerous Sith items. They ranged from Sith tremor swords to armor, most of it finely tuned and sharpened. Several rifles hung on the wooden walls, along with the scarred suit of a Sith Battle Master. The sword that went with it was missing, along with the electronic bow and quiver.

Out of pure curiosity, Alaster reached out to pick up the helmet. It felt heavy, and the pits of past attacks adorned its surface, but he couldn't help but see the resemblance to a Mandalorian helm. His thumb rubbed against the eye-slit, marveling at the craftsmanship.

"Actually, while it mirrors the original Mandalorian design, it is actually quite different."

Alaster jumped, nearly dropping the helmet on the hard-packed clay floor.

"I-uh.." His explanation died on his lips as he faced the armor's owner.

The same sun that had blinded him when he emerged from his ship haloed the being standing in the doorway, throwing his entire front into deep shadow.

Alaster held out the note wordlessly with one trembling hand for the Sith to read. He held no doubt that the warrior in front of him was indeed the former Combat Master.

Alaster felt himself being visually dissected before he reached out and took the letter. A few tense moments passed before the man closed the door and dumped the large animal he had been carrying on the floor. The missing tremor sword and bow remained on his person, but Alaster held no delusions that the Sith was unable to fight without the aid of his weapons.

A dry sigh emitted from the hut's owner before he clicked on a few lamps for illumination. Now Alaster could see the former Master completely.

The Sith stood roughly 6' 6, most likely weighing in at 220 lbs. He was lean and well muscled, his long white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, large locks of it hung in his face, testament to the day's exertions. His eyes were the typical coloring of Sith Masters, red and yellow, displaying their prowess and unholy power. Pointed ears thrust through white hair, piercings glinting softly in the dim light. Tribal tattoos adorned his face, neck, shoulders, and arms. He still wore his Sith uniform, modified only in the fact that the tunic bore no indications of rank and the sleeves had been neatly sliced off.

Red eyes bored into Alaster's face. "I take it you're Alaster?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Sith walked forward and retrieved his helmet from Alaster, showering the boy with the scent of wet earth and blood. He replaced it next to the stand where the rest of his armor was, then silently walked off to gather the rest of his things together. It was obvious he was letting Alaster stew in the corner about the turn of events. He clipped on his Sith medallion, consisting of a silver chain and a insignia of two swords crossed over a shield bearing Uthar's coat of arms. He buttoned up his tunic properly and grabbed his cloak.

He spent a few moments placing his armor on is body, but put pieces of it into a strong duffel bag. In the end he wore only the chest plate, greaves, pauldrons, and gauntlets of his suit. His two swords were buckled on, one on each hip, with his cloak thrown over all. His bare arms could be seen as he lifted the two bags that belonged to him.

Sensing Alaster's stare, he spoke.

"The name's Makurth. Master Makurth to you."

With that, Makurth kicked open the door and flipped the lights off. He felt Alaster's reluctance to move.

"Today, Alaster. I'm sure Master Wynn meant for you to leave as soon as possible."


End file.
